christianityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Indwelling
The Indwelling: The Beast Takes Possession is the seventh book in the Left Behind series by Timothy LaHaye and Jerry B. Jenkins, published in May 2000. Plot introduction The book begins soon after Nicolae Carpathia is assassinated, three days before the midpoint of the Tribulation and the opening of the Great Tribulation. Plot summary People flee from the scene of the assassination in a panic. Buck Williams notices that the gunshot sounded similar to the sound when Nicolae killed Eli and Moishe. Rayford Steele is still wondering whether he really was the one that scripture singled out to deliver the killing blow to the Antichrist Nicolae Carpathia. In fact, it was Chaim Rosenzweig who stabbed Nicolae through the back of the head. Hattie Durham is let go from BFFR and is going to be tracked by the GC so she could lead them to the Tribulation Force Safe House. She does not go to the safe house, as the GC wants her to but goes AWOL. Buck Williams is frantically searching for Chaim, believing that he has had a stroke, or worse, a heart attack. He returns to Chaim's manor to find several of Chaim's friends murdered by GC. Rayford escapes to Greece, worried that the GC may be pursuing him. After being filled with rage for the past several months, resulting in his attempted killing of Carpathia, Rayford is guilty over his selfishness and vows never to allow his emotions to rule him again. Meanwhile, Buck and Chaim make an escape from Israel, ending in a plane crash that results in Chaim's acceptance of Christ, as well as the death of T. M. Delanty. At the safe house, Tsion Ben-Judah experiences a series of dreams imparted unto him by God Himself. He witnesses a brief glimpse of the cosmic war in heaven that is slowly spilling into the Earth. He also receives a glimpse of the future, God's deliverance of His people-the Jews-into a safe haven, an act in which the Tribulation Force will soon play a vital role. He awakens to find that the safe house has been compromised. Rayford Steele, with the aid of new believer Albie, helps Tsion and toddler Kenny Bruce Williams escape the GC. As the world mourns the death of their leader, and a funeral service is set for three days later, a great statue of Nicolae is erected. Millions gather to view Carpathia's body, encased by bulletproof glass. Suddenly, the statue comes to life in the midst of black billowing smoke, and it speaks, demanding worship. Leon Fortunato, who is here revealed as the False Prophet, calls down lightning and fire from heaven to kill those who do not worship the image. David, and his new fiancée Annie Christopher (who works in the palace and is also a believer) are stationed in different areas as they watch the resulting chaos. In full view of the crowd, Carpathia is resurrected, possessed by Satan on the first day of the Great Tribulation. David is frantic because Annie is missing. The Antichrist speaks to the people of the world, declaring that if anyone is able to doubt that he is God after seeing this, and if there are still people who think that they have already been enduring Tribulation, then they should prepare for the Great Tribulation. Characters in The Indwelling *Rayford Steele *Cameron "Buck" Williams *Chloe Steele Williams *Tsion Ben-Judah *David Hassid *Annie Christopher *Mac McCullum *Nicolae Carpathia *Leon Fortunato *Chaim Rosenzweig *Hattie Durham *Leah Rose *Tyrola ("T") Mark Delanty *Albie *Abdullah Smith *Mr. Lukas "Laslos" Miklos *Mrs. Lukas "Laslos" Miklos *Ming Toy Woo *Chang Wong External links *The Indwelling:The Beast Takes Control from LeftBehind.com *The Indwelling:The Beast Takes Control from Tyndale.com *First Chapter of The Indwelling *The Left Behind Wiki Left Behind encyclopedia set up as a wiki that anyone can edit. Category:Left Behind